Disturbia
by Icy Metal and Frost Blue Roses
Summary: Songfic! Loki has come to be interested in a young woman in town and decides to get to know her in a way that would scare anyone else just to entertain himself and get a laugh out of it, but Alexa isn't laughing. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: For Freiheit483 who is getting rewarded for being the first to comment on one of my other stories. Hope you like it! ^_^ This is also my very first time writing for this fandom, so no flames when you comment, please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers nor do I own the song "**_**Disturbia**_**". Those rights belong to Marvel and The Cab.**

**Leave me a review! Leave me a review! Leave me a review! Please?**

* * *

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_(What's wrong with me?)_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_(Why do I feel like this?)_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_(I'm going crazy now)_

Walking down the street, I couldn't escape the strange feeling I'm being watched and glanced over my shoulder, spying a sharply dressed ebony haired man with brown eyes watching me with interest, blushing madly when I found his gaze wasn't watching my face, instead watching _everything_ but my face.

"What a creep!" I muttered, looking down to retrieve the keys to my car from the depths of my purse only to drop them when I finally got them out.

"Need some help?"

I shrieked in surprise and spun around to face the speaker, blushing when I found it was the man that had been ogling me from the street corner. "No, but thanks. I got it," I said, unlocking the door and slipped in. "Are you sure? I saw you drop these, so I thought you might want them back," he said smoothly, holding up a bouquet of red roses, making the pink tint to my cheeks turn crimson. "Uh... thanks, Mr. ..." I mumbled, accepting them and sat them on the seat beside me.

"Loki," he supplied, offering up a charming smile.

"Loki," I repeated back, the name ringing a bell somewhere in the back of my head.

"You heading my way?"

"Probably not, pal. Sorry. But thanks for the flowers," I sighed, offering a sweet smile before I drove off, shuddering at the man in the rearview mirror. "Good God, he's creepy!" I sighed, turning on the radio to divert my thoughts.

_No more gas in the rig_  
_(Can't even get started)_  
_Nothing heard nothing said_  
_(Can't even speak about it)_  
_Out my life, out my head_  
_(Don't wanna think about it)_  
_Feels like I'm going insane_  
_Yeah..._

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you (Ohhh)_  
_It can creep up inside you and consume you (Ohhh)_  
_A disease of the mind it can control you (Ohhh)_  
_It's too close to comfort_

_Ohhh..._

After a while of driving, a dinging sound reached my ears and glanced down, groaning in frustration when the fuel gauge proclaimed its empty. "You gotta be kidding me! I filled up an hour ago!" I muttered irritably, reaching for my phone to call my mother and got out of the car.

"Fancy running into you again," a familiar voice said casually, getting my head to snap up in attention. "Oh, it's just you. You scared me!" I said, heaving a sigh to try and calm myself down.

"You know, you never graced me with your name, miss," Loki said casually, stepping out of his own car and approached me, coming closer than I'd let a man get.

"I'm Alexa," I said, taking his extended hand, blushing when he brought his lips to my knuckles.

"Now, what seems to be he problem, Miss Alexa?" he asked me.

"Well, my car's out of gas. Which is odd 'cause I just filled it up an hour or so ago," I replied, casting a scowl over my shoulder at the vehicle sitting innocently behind me. "Well," Loki said, "let me see what I can do about that." With that said, he slipped into the driver's seat and glanced around the dashboard and frowned.

"Strange. I thought you said you were out of fuel. It says the tank is full," he stated, looking up to me.

"What?" was the only thing I could get myself to say before I thanked him and went on my way, a little disturbed that the same guy showed up twice in the past while.

_Put on your brake lights_  
_We're in the city of wonder_  
_Ain't gonna play nice_  
_Watch out you might just go under_  
_Better think twice_  
_Your train of thought will be altered_  
_So if you must falter, be wise_

Pulling up the driveway to my parents' house, I paused halfway out of the car when I spotted Loki at the end of the block and then looked to the roses. "What in the world?" I murmured, a shudder rolling up and down my spine at seeing his electrifying smile through the windshield of his car. Quickly grabbing what I needed from my car, I tossed the roses into the garbage can and made for the door.

"Hey, baby girl. How was your day?" Mom's cheery voice asked and I jumped, my mind still on Loki following me.

"I found out I have a stalker," I moaned, slumping into the seat at the table.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, but he presented me with roses. He's a total creep!"

"How so?"

"He claims to be Loki! You're the expert in Norse mythology, what was Loki to them?" I said, more chills running up and down my spine as a mental image of the ebony haired man flashed through my head.

"Well, now," Mom sighed, "Loki is the god of mischief and chaos, though I like to think it madness."

"I feel like that, too. The freak followed me home!" I cried, quickly assuring my mother that he didn't follow me to the door.

_Your mind's in disturbia!_  
_Feels like the darkness is light_  
_Disturbia!_  
_Am I scaring you tonight?_  
_Your mind's in disturbia!_  
_Ain't used to what you like_  
_Disturbia! Disturbia!_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

Finishing up dinner, I headed up to my bedroom and changed into my pajamas, exhausted from the day's events. Taking a seat on the bed, I turned on the light, jumping when I found the bouquet of roses I threw out sitting on my desk in a vase with a note that said "I noticed you tried to throw away my gift". Glancing up and around the room, that same bizarre feeling that I'm being watched creeped up my spine again.

"Leave me alone!" I cried out, getting up and throwing the flowers out the window and headed for the computer, jumping again when the song "_Disturbia_" began blaring from the speakers.

"Don't think for even a second you can escape me," that voice said to me. "You have smitten me in a way like no other and I won't let you get away so easily."

"Leave me alone! You're scaring me!" I screamed out, trying to turn off the song only to find it stuck, not allowing me to listen to anything else.

"I don't think so."

With that, all other noises in the house stopped and the volume of the song dropped until it was hardly audible yet it still sounded like it was reverberating through the house.

_Faded pictures on the wall_  
_Feels like they're talking to me_  
_Disconnected, no one calls_  
_The phone don't even ring_  
_I gotta get out or figure this shit out_  
_It's too close to comfort ohhhh..._

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you_  
_It can creep up inside you and consume you_  
_A disease of the mind it can control you_  
_I feel like a monster_

_Ohhhh..._

Getting out of my seat, I exited the room and called my parents, my calls receiving no answer. The house is quiet and dark, the only light flooding out into the hallway from the lamp on the nightstand and my computer.

"Mom? Dad?" I tried again, not at all liking the quiet of the household. The silence heightened my senses until they were unbearable and made me jump if I made any sound, that song playing from my room not helping my newfound sense of hysteria and paranoia. As far as I can tell, the house is unusually empty of my parents when they're usually in the living room watching TV or in the kitchen.

"Hello, Alexa."

I gasped and turned around, screaming when I found myself staring into Loki's face. "How did you get into my house?! Where are my parents?!" I shrieked, backing away as he stepped forward and continued advancing the more I tried to get out of his arm's reach.

"I just thought I'd let myself in," he said seductively, backing me up and pinning me against the wall.

"Get away from me!" I screamed, pushing against him and instinctively kicked him between the legs, temporarily distracting him with the pain, giving me enough time to dash out of the house and into the streets.

_Put on your brake lights_  
_We're in the city of wonder_  
_Ain't gonna play nice_  
_Watch out you might just go under_  
_Better think twice_  
_Your train of thought will be altered_  
_So if you must falter, be wise_

_Your mind's in disturbia!_  
_Feels like the darkness is light_  
_Disturbia!_  
_Am I scaring you tonight?_  
_Your mind's in disturbia!_  
_Ain't used to what you like_  
_Disturbia! Disturbia!_

_Disturbia..._

Frantically looking up and down the street, I found all the streetlights were out and the houses were empty, the only light enabling me to see coming from the light of the full moon.

"Alexa," Loki's voice called out, "You can't run from me. There's nowhere for you to go."

I ran, not sure where I'm going, my fight or flight instincts kicking into gear and taking over, directing me to run as fast as I can for the entrance to the neighborhood and find someone to help me.

"Alexa."

"Alexa."

"Alexa!"

"Help me! Somebody help me!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face in fear as I continued to run and finally got to the entrance to the neighborhood, letting out another scream as a bright light overtook my vision.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Release me from this curse I'm in _  
_Trying to maintain, but I'm struggling_  
_If you can__'t_ go...  
_I think I'm gonna ahh ahh ahh ahh ahhhh..._

_Put on your brake lights_  
_We're in the city of wonder_  
_Ain't gonna play nice_  
_Watch out you might just go under_  
_Better think twice_  
_Your train of thought will be altered_  
_So if you must falter, be wise_

Jolting in place, I sat up straight and looked around frantically, my body covered in cold sweat and my sleep laden mind calming as I heaved a great sigh finding myself in my bed. "It was just a dream," I whispered, running a hand over my face and hair in relief though the fear from the dream continued to linger. "Just a dream..."

"Morning, hon," Mom said, opening the door to let Dad herself in. "We heard you moaning in your sleep. Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream is all," I replied, refraining from jumping out of bed and bringing Mom and Dad into a hug and crying, telling them how happy I am that they're alright.

"Well, you'd better hurry up and get dressed, you're going to be late for work at this rate," Dad said, turning to walk out of the room with Mom in tow.

_Your mind's in disturbia!_  
_Feels like the darkness is light_  
_Disturbia!_  
_Am I scaring you tonight?_  
_Your mind's in disturbia!_  
_Ain't used to what you like._  
_Disturbia! Disturbia!_

_Disturbia!_

Kicking off the covers, I closed the door and went to my computer and turned it on. What surprised me was that the first thing to pop up was a page with "_Disturbia_" written in bold screaming letters across the top of the page. "That is twenty different kinds of freaky right there," I murmured, closing the computer and quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to eat. Just as I started to walk out the door, I blanched at finding a bouquet of red roses sitting on the hood of my car, hastily disposing of them before anyone else could see. As I got in the car and keyed the ignition, the thought of finding red roses on the hood of my car and that song on my computer made me question the true events of what happened the night before, desperately hoping it was a very disturbing dream.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

* * *

**Author's Note: How'd I do? Did I do okay? Bad? Awesome? Or did it just suck? Let me know! Leave me a review, please!**


End file.
